Less Than Perfect
by katherinekierajulia
Summary: Sarah Callaghan has had an interesting life, her parents both in the SRU, on the best team. Where does that leave her? The SRU of course! In this edition she has a special thing for a new recruit on Team One, but is he really who Sarah though he is? Join her on this book with a lot of turns of events!


**Chapter 1**

"Sarah, let's go it's now or never." Jackson Simpson says. He looks behind us to make sure the team isn't coming. He turns of and drops his radio so the team can't hear us, I do the same.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused. We are in the middle of a call.

"Run away with me." He puts the back pack down on the ground and opens it. It has everything we would need to leave plus the stuff we take on calls.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Please, we need to get out."

"You're making the SRU sound like a gang or something? What about my parents?" I start pacing.

"They will be fine without you."

"No Jack that's not what I mean. This team… we are a family."

"I'm sure you will do fine without Jules and Sam and everyone else. Come one make up your mind, we don't have much time left."

"I can't just leave!" I raise my voice.

"You said you loved me?" He puts the backpack back on.

"That was in California."

"How is this different?"

"I told you, we can't be together."

"I got suspended on purpose so I could see you!" He draws his gun. "Go. We are leaving. Leave all your weapons and radio here."

"Jack, put the gun away."

"Not until you come. Now take off your vest we will leave everything except your clothes. Now MOVE!" He shoves the gun in my face. I have no choice I comply. We walk down and he hot wires a car. We drive towards Pennsylvania and New York State. I turn back and see the Uniforms going about and the SRU cars lit up, not knowing that something big is happening. It might be the last time I see it for a while.

**9 months earlier.**

I sit at the briefing table while Parker and Ed talk about our recent call. I only half listen. I was there after all, I know what happened. I look around the table to see the familiar faces of the men and women I work with everyday Leah across from me, Jules sitting beside her, Sam beside Jules, Jackson the rookie, Spike, Ed and Parker. I would trust anyone of them with my life. I hear the familiar sound of a siren.

"Team one hot call, Gear up, Gear up! Grocery robbery on Young Street, shots fired." Whinny said over the PA system. We all get up and get ready for the call. We leave in about two minutes. When we arrive we see Uniforms all around trying to control the situation behind the police car barricade.

"Sarah and Spike you're in the command unit." Ed the team leader ordered. We both nod and enter the command unit. The computers where all ready on and the faint familiar smell of plastic and filtered air came to us, Spike and I decided that I would do the log this call.

**S. Callaghan - 11:26: **_**Team one on scene, Sergeant Parker establishes command.**_

"Do we know if there are any hostages?" I ask Spike who is trying to get the security cameras to work.

"Um, probably but I'm not sure, ask the boss." He zones back onto the computer. I nod and open the mobile command unit door.

"Boss!" Parker is standing behind a Toronto police car trying to see inside the store. He turns to me. I motion for him to come to me, he walks over.

"Do we have any hostages?" I ask, still standing in the doorway of the mobile command unit. He shakes his head.

"I don't know. The uniforms have no idea."

"Hey guys I got something!" Spike yells from the inside of the truck. Parker and I both come in. "To answer your question, we have four hostages." He points to the screen with three males and one female.

"How many shooters are there?" Parker asks.

"Two." Spike answers changing the screen, two men with hand guns pace back and forth among the hostages.

"Well, we have had worse calls." I sit back down in the log chair.

_**S. Callaghan- 11:30: Officer Scarlatti hacks into the security cameras. **_

"All right, we should start negotiation." Parker grabs the megaphone and goes outside, I follow. "This is Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. We are going to phone you, please answer." He comes back into the command unit. He sits and phones the shooters inside. They answer right away.

_**S. Callaghan- Sergeant Parker begins negotiation. **_

"Hello, this is Sergeant Greg Parker with the police Strategic Response Unit. Who am I speaking with?"

"It doesn't matter, this is what we want. We want a car with a clear path out of here, no cops. You have two hours." The unidentified man hangs up before Parker can speak again.

"Well, that went well, I think?" I say taking off the headphones that where connected to the phone call.

"We are going to need a tactical plan to get in there. These types of calls never go very well when the subjects try to be in charge." Parker gets up and gathers Team One outside the command unit and plans a tactical solution.

"Ok, Eddie there is a taller building up there for a sniper perch. You will be Sierra One. Jules, Sam and Sarah you will be our repellers. Spike, you and I will be in the command unit and Leah you and Jack will help the Uniforms get organized. All right let's keep the peace!" We all disperse to our places. Sam, Jules and I find a sky light right above the hostages and take place.

"Sierra One is in place." I hear Ed say through my ear piece.

_**M. **__**Scarlatti- Team One initiate's tactical plan. **_

"Alpha Team is in position." I tell Parker through my ear piece.

"All right team, Loud entry!"

"Copy that." I pull out flash bangs and we harness up. We are just about to break the glass and go down.

"Alpha Team ready, Three…Two…One."

"WAIT!" Spike yells through the earpieces.

"Alpha Team hold your position!"

"What is it Spike?" Ed asks.

"There is a child." There is radio silence.

"Parker?" I ask, still in position to go.

"Team one new deal, there is a child. She could get in the cross fire. Man down and meet back at the command unit."

"Copy that." We start to un-harness and head back down.


End file.
